In recent years, various techniques are disclosed for protecting theft of the vehicle. That is, for example, aft prevention apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent document JP-A-H07-242158 has an intrusion sensor and a tilt sensor disposed therein for detecting an intrusion of a suspicious person into a vehicle and/or aft of the vehicle by using a wrecker and for providing warning.
The vehicle theft prevention apparatus/system typically has the intrusion sensor and the tilt sensor respectively disposed as separate sensors as shown in FIG. 14. Further, the tilt sensor integrated with an inertia sensor (i.e., a sensor that has both of an angular velocity sensing function and an acceleration sensing function in one body for a skid prevention system) is already publicly known.
However, theft prevention apparatus is currently under pressure of further volume reduction and cost reduction.